The invention is directed to a template system for marking rafters for roof construction. Determining the cuts for rafters can be a complicated and time-consuming chore. One problem, for some people, is that it is difficult to visualize a roof pitch and the correct angles for the cuts on the rafters, making layout of the cuts difficult, even after the appropriate angles are determined.
Templates for rafters have been proposed, but tend to be complicated to use, for some cuts requiring several steps of manipulating the template for marking a single cut line. Another problem in the art is including a wide range of roof pitches on a single template, which limits the number of different types of cuts that can be accommodated on the template.
The present invention provides a template system for roof rafters that eliminates problems in the art with a template that is simple to understand and use. The system includes a plurality of templates, each having cut guides corresponding to a single roof pitch.
Each template includes a base portion with a hinged flange. Preferably, the template is formed from a translucent, plastic material with the hinge formed in the plastic material as a living hinge. The flange is pivotable in both a front and a rear direction relative to the base, and can thus be positioned perpendicular to the base from either front or rear. The user can conveniently position the template at either end of a rafter and on either side, simplifying the marking process. Further, the adaptability of the template allows the user to position the template in a way in which visualizing the cut on the rafter is easiest, which both facilitates using the template and reduces the potential for error.
The template is placed on a rafter stock with the flange on the upper surface and the base on the side surface of the rafter. The outer edges of the template define various cuts for marking on the rafter stock, including one edge for a common rafter plumb cut and a second edge for hip and valley rafter plumb and heel cuts.
The template also includes indications for marking the measuring lines of a 2.times.4 rafter and a 2.times.6 rafter. A bottom edge of the template includes a "birds mouth" notch for marking the seat and heel cuts for a 2.times.6 common rafter. A triangular hole in the base has edges defining a seat cut and a heel cut for a common 2.times.4 rafter.
An indicator line adjacent the notch at the bottom edge defines a seat cut for a 2.times.6 hip or valley rafter. For ease of marking, a small notch may be provided at the end of the indicator line, or more preferably, a slot may be provided coinciding with the indicator line. Alternatively, the indicator line may be formed as a hinge providing a pivotably wing alongside the notch. The wing includes one edge defining the seat cut edge of the notch, and is positionable parallel with the base for marking the 2.times.6 common rafter seat cut. The wing is pivotable to perpendicular to the base, so that the hinge line can be used for marking the seat cut for a 2.times.6 hip or valley rafter.
A second indicator line is provided adjacent the hole for a seat cut for a 2.times.4 hip or valley rafter. A slot may also be provided coincident with the second indicator line for ease of marking. The second indicator line may also be formed as a hinge to provide a pivotable flap adjacent to the triangular hole, with one edge of the flap forming the edge defining the seat cut for a common 2.times.4 rafter, and the hinge line defining the seat cut for a 2.times.4 hip or valley rafter.
A template according to the invention includes a second hinge in the base portion to allow folding the template in half for convenient storage in a tool pouch.